


Run-In Under the Mistletoe

by throed (11dishwashers)



Series: The Christmas Spirit [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/throed
Summary: Kyungsoo really should've watched where he was going.





	

  
  


Even though it was Jongdae’s apartment too everyone knew it was Baekhyun’s party- it always was. You could tell because of the people crowding up the place, Baekhyun clearly overestimated how much his apartment could hold, but Kyungsoo still managed to fight his way to the table which was covered in a “festive” white tablecloth ( folded back on one end to play beer pong) and tons and tons of alcohol. Kyungsoo looked over the table and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Whoever decided that Muller Light was a good drink choice?

Well, another thing about Baekhyun and Jongdae’s apartment was that Kyungsoo was there a lot. He knew where things were, and in this case, he knew that Baekhyun kept the top quality beers in the washing machine during parties (“ no one checks the washing machine!”).

Kyungsoo ventured out into the clumps of people that never wanted to move for anyone, trying to push past to the kitchen door, but that was just a nice dream at parties and he had to stumble for quite a bit before he managed it. Maybe if he wasn’t so distracted looking down at his feet as he tried not to trip he would’ve noticed, maybe if he wasn’t so distracted he would’ve been able to swerve to the side, but he was distracted and next thing he knew he collided with a stranger.

He groaned and held his bashed head, looking at a man who seemed just as annoyed.

“Watch where you’re going!” the man spit, but he wasn’t looking at Kyungsoo, he was looking upwards.

Kyungsoo followed his gaze and saw a clump of mistletoe hanging in the kitchen doorway, oh but of course Baekhyun would do that! 

Kyungsoo was about to move past but he looked at the man’s lips before he could stop himself. The man must’ve noticed because he smiled and pulled Kyungsoo in by the back of his head.

It was longer than mistletoe kisses usually are, the man pressed his soft lips against Kyungsoo’s slowly and sweetly, but it still left him wanting more. Not that he’d admit that.

“...Can we do that again?” Oh, looks like he admitted it. The man laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’m Jongin,” he said, eyes twinkling from the christmas lights and maybe something else.

“I’m Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo replied breathlessly, because Jongin looked too good right now.

“Well, Kyungsoo, want to get dinner sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> more xmas fluff aaa!!


End file.
